Alice Nakiri/Relationships
Family Senzaemon Nakiri Patriarch of the Nakiri Family, Senzaemon is Alice's grandfather and a living legend in the culinary world. Alice holds great respect for her grandfather. Senzaemon in turn always greets her with a smile and is proud of her achievements in the Molecular Gastronomy field. Leonora Nakiri Leonora is Alice's mother. Alice inherited almost all of her physical and personality traits from her mother, including the same cartoonish eyes when they are teasing other people. Alice loves her mother dearly and the two stay in regular contact even though her mother is back in Denmark. After her defeat in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Quarterfinals, Alice spent night hours crying to her mother over the phone after her loss. Nevertheless, Leonora stayed on the line the entire time comforting her daughter. Erina Nakiri Erina is Alice's cousin. The two grew up in the Nakiri mansion together, though Erina often bullied Alice. To make matters worse, though Alice was very skilled at a young age, Erina's God's Tongue overshadowed Alice's abilities and so at the age of 5, Alice left the Nakiri Mansion to hone her skills and surpass her cousin. 7 years later when she was accepted into Tōtsuki and reunited with Erina. Though Erina is considered the top prospect of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation, Alice is considered a top contender for that title as well. The two share a strong rivalry with each other and Alice is one of the few people that Erina admits is strong. The two often bicker when they are together but Alice is more than willing to ask Erina if she wants to join her in an activity. Oddly enough, Erina is also willing to hang out with Alice, despite some antagonistic feelings. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: Allies and Rivals Sōma Yukihira The newest and only transfer student into the High School level of Tōtsuki, Sōma quickly piqued Alice's interest after his entrance speech. To Alice, she believes that Sōma "old-fashion" cooking style does not have the caliber to reach the top of Tōtsuki. Sōma in turn feels that Alice's emphasis on artistry over impact is a foolish view. Despite their rivalry and views on each other's cooking methods, both Alice and Sōma are very friendly with each other, usually joking around with each other when they talk. After their first encounter during the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training, Alice and Sōma looked forward to the day that the two would fight in a cooking duel. This battle finally occurred during the first round of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main Tournament. Even Alice's dish was both visually stunning and delicious, her dish lacked with heart and soul compared to Sōma's dish. Though Alice took her loss very hard, she refused to allow Sōma or anyone else take the top of Tōtsuki and vowed to defeat him in their next duel. Ryō Kurokiba Ryō is Alice's assistant whom she "rescued" off of the streets of a Northern-European country. Ryō follows Alice everywhere she goes and is extremely obedient to her commands, following them down to the precise wording. Erina notes that Ryō must be very skilled for Alice to acknowledge him, attributing that Ryō is her closest friend. In fact, in all the cooking duels the two had together, Ryō has more wins than her. Category:Relationship